One Hell of a Storm
by AnGeLbAbS81
Summary: Chapter 3 is now up. Casey goes home. End of the story. I hope to write some more stories soon I have lots of ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nada except for the idea and the nieces :-)

Summary: Most of Dallas is in a blackout during a major thunderstorm. Sydney goes into labor while working a little overtime to finish a case and Gage is there helping her. This is a 'continuation' of Extended Family.

One Hell of a Storm Chapter One

The mid-august sun rose to greet a new day. Gage was already up, returning to the house from his jogging. In the distance, he could see grey clouds and knew they might get some much needed rain. It had been a scorching summer, and he recalled Sydney being very uncomfortable throughout the last month. Her mixture of being pregnant and the heat caused her to be uncomfortable. He felt pity for her, but never told her, and kept her as comfortable as he could possibly have.

Sydney was still in bed when he entered their bedroom. He passed his nieces in the living room watching morning cartoons on his way to the bedroom.

"Good morning beautiful," he greeted her as he sat next to her and ran his hand over her bare arm up to her shoulder, gently waking her. A moment of silence passed but Gage knew she was waking up.

"Beautiful?" she mumbled the word as a question, her eyes still closed. "You must be blind."

"Only blind with love," Gage remarked, leaning down to kiss her gently and lovingly on the corner of her lips.

Sydney finally opened her sleepy eyes and stretched as much as possibly was comfortable to her. Gage smiled and rested one hand on her pregnant belly, caressing it lightly. She smiled back at him.

"I'm going to shower and when I am finished, I expect you to be up," he told her. "Walker wants us to be at work by 8:30. Plus today is your last day at work since Walker told you that you have to go on maternity leave."

"Yeah, yeah," Sydney mumbled dryly. Sydney didn't want to leave work until she had the baby. Though, for the past 3 months, she was assigned to desk duty only, she still enjoyed hearing about the fun and action the senior rangers and her partner had. Walker forced her to make today her last day, so she could "take it easy" until the baby was due, which the scheduled day of delivery was mid September, a month away.

Gage kissed her forehead softly and stood up, stripping off his sweaty clothes on the way to the master bathroom. There were just some mornings Sydney hated her husband. She had a hard time getting to sleep with her 35 week bulge and he had to wake her up, feeling like she only had minutes of sleep instead of a few hours. Her OB/GYN informed her that she was actually carrying small for an average woman that was the same time along. That was when she suspected her child would be a girl. If she was carrying big, she would suspect it would be a boy. She didn't know for sure, but she still had her suspension. She made a small grunting sound as she sat up and then stood. She donned her robe as she heard the shower start up and headed downstairs to fix the girls their breakfast.

When Cheyana saw her aunt, she got up for the floor and went to hug her. "How are you feeling this morning?" she questioned, like every morning for the past couple weeks.

"I'm fine, sweetie," Sydney informed, planting a light kiss on the eight year old's crown and smiling. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Trix cereal," Chey replied as she went and grabbed her sister so she can also eat. They took their seats at the table.

"Would you like Trix?" Sydney signed to Lily her nodded her head 'yes'.

Sydney poured two small bowls of Trix with milk and sat it down in front of the girls and gave them spoons.

"Are we going to the H.O.P.E. Center again?" Chey asked before she began to eat.

"Yes. And remember, tomorrow, Gage and I will be taking you two to sign up for school," Sydney informed.

"Are we going to the same school?" Chey asked, looking at her younger sister and tapping her to get her attention. Chey signed carefully as she spoke, "We are signing up for school tomorrow. Did you decide on what school you want to go to? Mine or for the deaf?"

Lily shrugged her thin shoulders. She made the sign for 'deaf', telling them that she was strongly considering going to the Dallas School for the Deaf.

Sydney witnessed the action and smiled. Gage would be happy to hear about Lily's decision. Gage joined them shortly at the table, wearing faded blue jeans, black t-shirt, and his hair was spiked in its' usual fashion. He poured himself a big bowl of cheerios and milk and ate it. Sydney joined the girls and Gage and also ate cheerios and milk.

"I'll get the girls dressed while you get ready," Gage offered as he picked up Lily and took Chey's hand. Sydney followed upstairs, but headed to her room as Gage took the girls to their room.

Half an hour later, Sydney was dressed in a pair of beige khakis, a red button up maternity shirt, and pulled her hair back into a low ponytail. Gage and the girls were waiting for her in the living room when she walked down the stairs.

The girls were dressed in blue jeans, with flowers embroider down the sides of the legs, with Cheyana in a lavender cotton shirt with "Angel" in fancy writing and Lily in a pink button up shirt. Since receiving the girls almost four months ago, Gage and Sydney learned how to be parents and Gage prided himself in learning everything he needed to know. He showed his improvement in Chey's hair, which was French braided to keep it out of her face. Sydney loved Cheyana's hair. It was thick and still down her back to her butt. They trimmed it once since they met them. Lily's hair was down and still touching her shoulders. She didn't want her hair any longer than that.

"Let's go," Gage announced as they packed into the car and drove to the city.

When they arrived at the H.O.P.E. Center, Angela was there to greet them.

"You just missed Walker and Alex," she informed as she signed a good morning to Lily and greeted Cheyana verbally.

"That's okay. We'll see Walker in a few," Gage informed. "We just wanted to remind you that today will be the girls last day here. Syd has been put on maternity leave."

"Well, we will miss them," Angela responded. "I hope that you will stop to still say hi."

"Of course," Gage assured. "But it's only temporary. After the baby is born and a little older and Sydney returns to work, we will be back."

Taking the girl's hands, Angela responded, "I can't wait. You have a good day at work and we'll see you this afternoon."

The girls waved and Sydney and Gage waved back, getting back in the car and heading to work. As Gage drove to work, a light downpour began.

"Finally," Sydney remarked. "The heat was killing me slowly."

Gage pulled into an assigned spot and turned off the engine. "Do you want to use an umbrella or make a run for the door?"

Sydney opened her door and walked fast to the door and entered. Gage followed quickly and laughed as he pulled some wet strands away from his wife's face. "You are still daring," he commented as they got into the elevator to take them to the floor where headquarters was.

Gage opened the door for company B headquarters and was greeted by decorations for a surprise farewell party slash baby shower. Sydney stood next to him in surprise as well.

"We will miss you," Walker announced as he walked up to the couple, talking to Sydney. "Just because I forced you on maternity leave, since you didn't want to listen to you doctor, we still want you to return to being a ranger."

Sydney smiled and hugged her senior ranger. "Thanks, Walker," she spoke softly. Gage stood by her as the rest of the company offered the same as Walker. They also presented her with gifts for the baby. Two months ago, Alex held one for her with all her friends, and now, her co workers was giving her one.

"Thank you everyone," Sydney announced as the short celebration ended. Sydney was now surrounded by bags and presents and smiled. She took a seat at her desk and looked across at her husband. "I hope the rain lets up so we can take these to the car."

By midday, the rain had let up for an hour, but hit harder when it came again. Instead of just drizzle or light rain, the rain came down hard and fast. Thunder and lightning chimed in at assigned moments, telling where the storm was and how far away.

By five o'clock, the storm had moved much over Dallas. Along with Walker, Sydney and Gage still remained, working on some important background information. Walker put his hat on and looked at the younger rangers.

"Hey, you two should be getting home," he announced as he approached their desk.

"I want to finish this first," Sydney responded, not looking up from her computer.

Walker didn't like leaving work unfinished, but he had a bad feeling about this storm. "You can finish it tomorrow," he said without thinking.

"Today is my last day," Sydney reminded him. Walker remembered. "Could you pick up the girls? We will pick them up from your house."

Walker looked at the young rangers and didn't argue. "I will but don't be too long. I heard on the radio there's possible chances for tornadoes and some flooding."

"Thanks, Walker," Sydney finally looked up from her computer.

"We won't be too long," Gage continued.

Walker put his hat on his head and headed out, picking up Alex from her work and then the girls, including his daughter, from the center and then he planned to stay in the rest of the night and prayed tomorrow would be better.

"Gage, would you start taking the presents to the car?" Sydney asked, looking across at her husband.

"Sure," Gage responded, finishing off his report that he was working on, saving the data and shutting off his computer. "It'll take a few trips."

Gage picked up some of the bags, leaving a hand free with his keys and for the trunk of the car.

Neither one knew how bad the storm was getting. After putting the first load into the trunk, lightning flashed brightly nearby and Gage ran to the building for shelter. Gage saw the lights flicker and then die before the backup generator kicked on for the building. It wasn't much, but Gage knew he would have to take the stairs. He didn't want to risk getting stuck in the elevator.

Taking the steps two at a time, Gage made it to the floor and entered headquarters, which was eerily quiet.

"Syd?" he called out, looking around.

"Here," Sydney called from near the printer near Walker's desk.

Gage rushed over to check on his wife.

"What happened?" he asked her. Sydney was leaning against Walker's desk, one hand bracing herself on the floor, the other on her abdominal.

"I tripped when the lights flickered off," Sydney grounded out.

"Are you hurt?" he asked her, examining her external. He couldn't see any blood or wounds.

"No…" Sydney groaned, bowing over as pain hit her in her stomach.

"Syd?" Gage questioned, looking at her in the dim light.

"I think…" Sydney began slowly. "I think the fall caused me to go into labor. My water just broke."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

One Hell of a Storm Chapter Two

Gage was momentarily in shock when his wife told him her water had broke.

"Can you stand up?" Gage asked as he offered his support.

Sydney was unsure, so she wrapped one arm around his neck and attempted to stand, but did not succeed. "I can't," she told him, resting against Walker's desk. Her nails bit into Gage's shoulder, through his soaked shirt and into the skin, as another contraction came.

As the pain ebbed away, Sydney looked at her husband. "The contractions are too close to one another for me to move," she informed. For the first time in a long while, she admitted that she was scared. Gage wrapped his arms around her and held her, comforted her.

"Honey, I need to call an ambulance," Gage said as he stood up and reached for the phone on Walker's desk. Just his luck, no dial tone. "The phones are down. I hope cell phone services are still up."

He reached his desk and took out his cell phone, dialing 911. He got lucky as a dispatcher answered the call.

"This is Texas Ranger Gage," he began. "I'm at Company B headquarters and my wife's water broke. The contractions are a few minutes apart and she is unable to move."

"Okay, sir," the dispatcher responded. "I've sent for a bus to your location, but with the storm, it might take awhile longer. What is most important is to keep her calm and comfortable. Are there any blankets available?"

"We have a couple of fire blankets." Gage retrieved the blankets as he spoke.

"Put one under your wife and one over her," the dispatcher instructed. Gage relayed the message to Sydney, who moved as instructed and situated herself with the blankets.

"You said the contractions are only a few minutes apart," the dispatcher continued and Gage answered as Sydney screamed out in pain, panting to get her breath as another contraction hit her.

"Sir, are you prepared to deliver your child?" the dispatcher asked.

The storm was still going wild on the outskirts of Dallas as well. Walker looked out the window as the big oak tree in the front swayed with the strong winds. He hadn't spotted any clouds that looked like they would turn into funnel clouds. He let the drapes close and turned to his wife.

"I shouldn't have let them work late," Walker spoke as he sat down next to Alex.

Alex took her husband's hand and squeezed it. "I rather they are safe at headquarters than driving in this horrible storm."

"I wished they would call."

"The phones are down. I'm going to get the girls ready for bed." Alex kissed Walker lightly on the lips and then stood up. "Would you mind making sure everything is locked and secured?"

"I'll see you upstairs," he told as she headed up the stairs and Walker moved around the house, making sure the doors were locked and then headed upstairs to help Alex with the girls.

Gage was still on the phone to the dispatcher, going through the presents that were still at headquarters. He found some receiving blankets to wrap the baby in, if he had to deliver it.

"Sir," the dispatcher began. "The ambulance is still 15 minutes away. I need you to check how far along your wife is until it will be time for her to push."

Gage placed the receiving blankets next to him as he lifted the blanket slightly off his wife's knees and checked. "Oh. I think I see the head."

Sydney was gasping for air and squeezing her hands into fists as she felt the pain of her pelvic being split apart.

"Tell her to go ahead and push, count to ten and let her relax," the dispatcher instructed.

Gage relayed the directions to Sydney and held her hand as she began to push and cry out in more pain. Sweat was beading down her forehead and Gage wiped it away, pressing the cool compress that he retrieved earlier against her forehead.

"You are doing great, honey," Gage encouraged as she pushed again.

Gage took a look to see how far she had progressed, but the baby's head seemed to be in the same spot and looking paler.

"I think something is wrong," Gage spoke into the phone. "She pushed, but the baby seems to be in the same spot."

Sydney started to push again, but Gage stopped her.

"What color is the head?"

"I can't tell, but not red."

"The cord might have got tangled up," the dispatcher informed.

"What do I do?" Gage asked, knowing that ever second counted if the cord was strangling the baby. The look on Sydney's face mirrored his, fear.

The dispatcher began to tell him instructions on how to get the cord out of the way when the line went dead.

"No… this can't be happening," Gage whispered as he looked at his cell phone, getting no connection at all. He was ready to try anything he had to save his baby and wife, when the door opened to headquarters.

Two paramedics entered, closing on him quickly.

"I just lost the dispatcher," Gage informed as the paramedics took over.

Gage knelt by Sydney, who quickly took his hand in hers as he recited to the paramedics what has happened thus far. Quickly the two paramedics got to work.

Within a minute, the paramedics instructed Sydney to begin to push again. They were able to get the cord out of the baby's path and deliver the baby.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," the one paramedic announced as the other cut the cord.

Gage curled himself around Sydney as she leaned into him, hugging herself to him, tears of joy trailing down their cheeks. "I love you," Gage whispered softly in her ear, kissing the top of her head.

The paramedics worked quickly to remove all the stuff out of his mouth and nose, wiping him clean. He began to scream wildly, kicking his tiny legs and fisting his tiny hands. They checked his heart and lungs and they seemed fine. The paramedic wrapped him tightly in a blanket and handed him to his mother.

"We need to get you two of you to the hospital," the other paramedic instructed as he packed up the equipment.

They loaded mother and child onto the stretcher and headed to the bus. Gage was by her side at all times. They arrived 15 minutes later at St. Matthew's hospital and were put up in a room in labor and delivery. It was nearly midnight when Sydney had finally been able to get some sleep.

Gage rested on the small couch, adrenaline still rushing through him at the evening events. He recalled looking at his son in Sydney's arms. Weighing in at 7 lbs and 3 oz., his son was born almost by his own hands. He was glad that the paramedics showed up when they had, or he might have lost his son and wife. Before too long, he drifted asleep.

It was almost 6 the following morning when Gage opened his eyes slowly, stretching out all the stiffness in his body. He looked around the almost strange surroundings and recalled last night's event. He looked at the hospital bed. Sydney was propped up, holding their son to her breast.

"Syd," he spoke softly as he stood and walked towards her.

Sydney had only meant to close her eyes for a few seconds, but it had been a few minutes. If Gage had not spoken her name, she might have fallen asleep.

"Hey," she greeted, her tone of voice tired.

He brushed back some of her hair with his hand and kissed her forehead. He heard a sharp sucking noise and realized that not only was their son against her breast, he was feeding.

"When did you learn this?" Gage asked, pulling up a chair to sit next to her, running his other hand along his son's head.

"The nurse showed me about ten minutes ago," Sydney informed.

"I didn't hear anything," Gage responded, looking at his wife.

"You were fast asleep, and we were quiet," she informed.

A few moments of silence passed between them, except for random suckling noises coming from their son. His skin was soft and still a light tone of red. He had very fine colored hair, almost hard to see. He had Gage's features.

"Are we going to stick with the name we chose for a boy?" Gage asked, looking at his wife.

"I thought about it, but I'm not sure he looks like a Stephen," Sydney responded. They planned to name the boy Stephen Alexander, after Sydney's older brother. "Do you like Casey Alexander?"

Gage thought about it for a few seconds, looked at his son and then nodded. "Casey it is," he agreed. He reached for the phone.

"What are you doing?" she asked as Casey quit feeding and slept against the softness. She carefully covered up and laid him against the cloth of the gown.

"Calling Walker. After all, we were supposed to pick up the girls."

Sydney hadn't forgotten about the girls, but wasn't thinking about that.

"Hello?" Walker's voice greeted, yawning.

"It's Gage," Gage spoke into the phone.

Once he heard his voice, Walker sat up in bed. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine," Gage responded, noting the worried tone of the senior ranger's voice. "Sydney went into labor last night."

"Really?" Walker was silent for a moment as he woke his sleeping wife, repeating to her what Gage had just told him. Gage could hear Alex waking up and asking questions.

"Gage, how is Sydney?" Walker asked, hushing his wife enough to ask the question.

Gage looked over at the bed and smiled. "She is tired," he spoke quieter. Sydney had fallen asleep and he didn't want to wake her.

"Alex wants to come visit. Of course we all do," Walker corrected himself.

"Visiting hours is later. Feel free to come by after ten," Gage told him.

"Was it a boy or girl?" It wasn't Walker who asked the question, but Alex.

Gage chuckled lightly. "You'll find out when you see us," he teased.

"We'll see you at ten," Walker had taken the phone back. "I'll call Erica and Trivette and let them know. Why don't you get some shut eye until we come knocking?"

"Thanks." Gage hung up and looked at the couch. He groaned.

A nurse come in and smiled at him. "Good morning, Mr. Gage," she greeted. She gently and professionally woke up Sydney. "Here, let me put him in bed." Sydney nodded tiredly as the nurse placed Casey in the bed they put newborns in. "We'll keep him in here for now," the nurse informed and looked back at Gage. "Would you like someone to bring you a cot to sleep on?"

"Please." He almost pleaded.

The nurse nodded and left the room. Gage walked back to Sydney and kissed her lightly on the lips. "You look beautiful," he spoke lovingly. "You have made me feel like the greatest man on earth."

Sydney barely cracked a smile for him. "I love you," she told him and pulled his head down to her lips once again.

He pulled away, and repeated the words to her. "Now sleep. Our friends will be stopping by to visit at ten."

He didn't hear any complaints for her as she drifted back to sleep. The nurse brought in the cot with the help of another nurse and set up it. They even gave him a pillow and blanket.

"Thanks," he told them as they shut the door quietly.

The cot was longer than the couch, but not by much. It was better for his tall frame, though. He laid down, placed the blanket from his waist down and drifted off to sleep.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

One Hell of a Storm Chapter Three

Sydney woke to soft crying that was growing louder by the second. She was ready to get up from the bed but Gage managed to get out of the cot before her. He carefully picked Casey up and handed the fussing newborn to Sydney.

"Do you suppose he is hungry again?" Gage asked as Sydney offered Casey him milk. Casey's mouth latched and began sucking hungrily.

"I guess so," Sydney responded. "What time is it?"

Gage glanced at his watch on his wrist and answered, "10:20."

She rested against the pillows as Gage came to stand beside her. He brushed some stray strands of her dark hair away from her forehead and smiled. "Walker and the gang should be stopping by soon to see the new addition to our family."

"How do you think the girls will react?" Sydney worried that the girls would feel less welcomed. Casey was, after all, Gage's and hers first child and they were new parents.

"I think they will take his arrival okay," Gage responded before a soft knock came from the door. Sydney covered up as Gage went to open the door.

"Hey, buddy," Trivette's voice came from behind Gage. Trivette clapped the younger ranger on his shoulder and smiled. Erica came in behind him, holding on to Little Jimmy's hand as he walked in.

"Congratulations," Erica said to Gage as she looked towards Sydney. "Looks like we disturbed you at the wrong time."

"No," Sydney responded. "He should be done shortly."

Trivette looked from Gage to Sydney. "He? It's a boy?"

Gage nodded and Sydney smiled. She felt Casey unlatch and she pulled her hospital gown up before removing the blanket to reveal him.

"Oh," Erica sighed. She placed Jimmy Jr. on the couch and told him to stay put while she looked at the new arrival. "He looks so much like Gage."

"Yeah," Sydney agreed as she offered him to Erica for she could hold him. Erica took him carefully and held him. "He is so cute."

Trivette came to stand beside his wife and looked at the baby in her arms. "Did you guys stick with Stephen?"

"No," Gage responded. "We decided on Casey." Gage moved to sit on the bed next to his wife, taking hold of Sydney's hand as their friends swooned over Casey.

"Well, hello Casey," Erica cooed as Casey looked up at her with round eyes, revealing blue eyes.

"So, is he healthy?" Trivette asked, looking at the junior rangers.

"Yeah. According to the doctor, he would have been much larger if he waited until his due date," Sydney informed as the door opened again, revealing the Walker's with their nieces.

"Welcome," Gage said as he stood to shake hands with Walker and hug Alex.

"Where is the new one?" Alex asked and Gage pointed towards Erica.

Gage knelt down as the girls walked towards him. "Hey, sweeties," he greeted, hugging them to him. Gage knelt with them as they begin to ask questions.

Casey had been transferred to Alex, who held him so Walker could see him. "Tell me this is not a smaller version of Gage," Alex spoke to her husband and grinned. Walker nodded his head in agreement, holding Angela in his arms.

"Congratulations, Sydney," Walker walked to the side of the younger woman's bed. "Now you have to take off the time."

Sydney smiled. "Yeah, I know."

"Alex, can you hand Casey back to Sydney, please?" Gage asked as he walked towards the bed, Lillian in his right arm and Cheyana holding on to his left hand.

Alex did as Gage asked and Sydney held Casey. Gage sat the girls on the side of Sydney's bed.

"Girls, meet your cousin, Casey," Gage spoke as the girls looked at the infant in Sydney's arms.

"He is small," Cheyana noted. Lily was scrutinizing him. She was used to being the youngest in the family and since the new arrival, she wasn't sure what to think.

"When will he be allowed to come home?" Alex asked as she stood next to her husband.

"Tomorrow we will return home," Gage informed.

"I will take the girls to H.O.P.E. Center today and Walker and I will watch them until you get home tomorrow."

"Thank you," Sydney told Alex. Looking at the girls, she smiled, "I will be home tomorrow morning. Tonight you will be staying with the Walker's again. Do you promise to behave?"

Cheyana nodded as Gage relayed the message to Lily in sign language. "You will be home tomorrow? What about school?" Lily signed to Sydney and Gage.

Sydney looked at Gage and Gage looked at her. "Well, maybe you should have Walker take you to headquarters with the girls and you go sign them up."

"But I do not want to leave you," Gage responded immediately.

"Gage, I will be here all day. I won't leave. Please, they arereally looking forward to school and I've waited until last minute to sign them up as it is."

Gage thought about it and then finally agreed. He knew arguing with Sydney would prove pointless. "Alright, but I will be back to spend some time with you and Casey."

"It's not like we will be doing much," Sydney responded.

"Well, girls," Gage began, signing and speaking, "looks like we are getting registered for school." Looking at Walker, Gage asked, "do you suppose I can get a ride to headquarters?"

"Sure," Walker said.

Gage bent over Sydney and kissed her forehead lightly. "I love you," he told her. He kissed her lips lightly next and smiled.

"I love you," Sydney told him as he moved and kissed Casey on his tiny head.

Picking the girls up and off the bed, Gage took their hands with his and began to follow their friends out, each wishing Sydney a good day and another congratulations.

* * *

The following morning, Gage and Sydney welcomed their son home. Gage had signed up Lily at the Dallas School for the Deaf and Cheyana at a local elementary school. He was also granted the rest of the week off but was expected to be at work on the following Monday.

"Alex said she'll pick up the girls on her way home from work today and drop them off, so you'll have all day to rest," Gage told as he picked up Casey from his car seat in the back of the car.

"I'm fine, really," Sydney told her husband, who has been constantly worried that she will wear herself thin. "Things need to be cleaned around the house and I really rather work instead of rest."

"Listen, until we figure out a schedule, you should sleep when he is," Gage told her as they entered the house. "Please, Sydney. Just rest and don't worry about the house."

Sydney nodded and took Casey from Gage's arms. "I'll be in the bedroom."

"I'll be up to check on you a little later," He pulled her close to him and kissed her gently, then whispered softly, "love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Sydney didn't realize how exhausting she really was until she laid down on her own bed, more comfortable than the hospital bed. Casey was in his crib in the same bedroom. She woke only to feed Casey and Gage checked on her ever so often. It wasn't until Alex brought the girls home, she got out of bed, letting Casey sleep. Alex visited for a few minutes but left to get dinner started.

The girls sat in the living room with their aunt and uncle. Gage mentioned there were things that they needed to discuss with them.

"It's going to be different around here," Gage began, "with Casey around. Aunt Sydney and I will need you help with a few chores around the house. You two promise to help?"

Lily nodded and Cheyana responded, "yep. Do I get to babysit him?"

"No," Sydney responded. "You are still too young to do that."

"Are you returning to work?" Lillian signed.

"Eventually, yes," Sydney responded. "But that will be in a few months."

From upstairs, the sound of crying could be heard and Gage went to get him.

"Is he going to cry all day and night?" Cheyana asked.

"For a little bit, yes," Sydney responded. "Hopefully, we will get on a schedule where he won't cry too much during the night."

Gage returned and sat next to Sydney on the couch holding Casey in his arms. The girls joined them and looked at Casey, who was awake, but not fussing, in his father's arms. He looked around at the faces surrounding him and waved his arms in the air and smiled.

The girls leaned forward and kissed the newborn on his cheeks, which prompted Sydney and Gage to smile. They were a family and nothing would change that.

THE END


End file.
